Tell Me Something Good
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Mike is on the phone with a friend and Harvey wants him all to himself, once Mike is off the phone Harvey does some talking for himself, and his talking happens to be a lot more seductive than that of Mike's previous conversation. Established Relationship. Slash.


**Summary: Mike is on the phone with a friend and Harvey wants him all to himself, once Mike is off the phone Harvey does some talking for himself, and his talking happens to be a lot more seductive than that of Mike's previous conversation. **

**This is slash. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. **

**Tell Me Something Good**

Harvey and Mike returned home from dinner, it was just an average Friday night. They had eaten incredibly well, and gotten a little bit suggestive in the back of the car on the way home. Harvey wanted Mike; all he could think about was getting Mike into the condo and pushing him up against a wall, and marking that sensitive, pretty throat of his.

Harvey didn't get what he wanted. And this, in itself, was a rare occurrence. As soon as they were through the door, Mike turned and kissed Harvey's cheek, mumbling something about having to phone a friend and he'd been forgetting every night up until then. As Mike walked away to fall on the sofa and start dialling a number, Harvey touched his cheek lightly where Mike's lips had brushed. He let out a groan as he closed his eyes before glancing over at Mike. Even just the line of his jaw made him want the younger man, the curve of his wrist, the slow movement of his fingers in his hair. It was all too much; Harvey could feel desire and passion bubbling just under his skin.

He sighed and decided to take a shower, trying hard not to let the sound of Mike's voice wash over him. The puppy had no idea what he did to him, even after months of being in a relationship. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that when he brushed his fingertips over the back of Harvey's hand, Harvey's mind started to create images that were hardly as innocent as Mike's caress. He didn't seem to notice that Harvey was turned on by the slightest thing that Mike did, when Mike unbuttoned the top button of his shirt when they were working late, Harvey always continued on undressing him in his mind. He was sure it showed in his face, knew his eyes were darkening with lust but apparently, Mike didn't notice a thing.

Harvey let the water run hot as he stripped off. He could vaguely hear Mike's laugh from the living room. Immediately, he thought of the curve of Mike's easy smile when he laughed, and Harvey's mind jumped to kissing those lips and letting his mouth travel over that pale neck and down to the vulnerable collar bones while Mike lay beneath him, arching with undisclosed pleasure. He stepped into the shower with a long sigh, suppressing thoughts of his blue-eyed lover until he could get his hands on him properly.

Mike moved onto the bed, since he couldn't get comfortable on the sofa. Plus, he knew Harvey was in the en-suite and he liked to be close to him. He thought about Harvey in the shower and let a little smile slide onto his lips. The friend he was talking to was telling him all about some amazing gap year – and although it was kind of interesting – Mike already knew about the places he'd been to, since he'd read so much about them. He contented himself with thinking about Harvey in the shower… his mind supplied images of soap sliding down over his toned abdomen and steam rising as Harvey pressed him back against the cool tiles. Mike had to bite his lip to stop himself from sighing as he indulged his fantasies. He knew Harvey had wanted him as soon as they'd left the restaurant but he had to get this talk out of the way before he could let himself fall onto Harvey and totally let go.

During a detailed review of the Andes mountains range, Mike was starting to get bored. He had fallen back onto the bed and was aimlessly staring out at the city lights from Harvey's side of the bed. He felt a smile curve his lips as he heard the shower click off, and from the half-open door, he heard Harvey's long sigh as he stepped out of the shower. Mike couldn't help but stare with wide, appreciative eyes when Harvey entered the room with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

Mike ate up the image of Harvey standing there with droplets of water running down over his torso as he ran a hand through his wet hair. The voice in Mike's ear continued to talk but he no longer registered it. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he and Harvey were together, especially when Harvey looked like _that_. Mike nodded a little to Harvey and Harvey smiled in reply, unable to stop thinking that Mike looked adorable in that big bed on his own.

In his mind though, Mike's innocence was soon spoiled as an idea crossed his mind. He walked slowly towards the bed, pausing to dry off before sliding onto the bed. He eased Mike forward and slid into the space created behind him. As he leaned back, he felt the pillows, warmed by Mike's body, caress his skin. He reached over Mike's shoulder and pressed his palm flat over Mike's chest and pushed gently, silently encouraging Mike to lean back against him.

He nosed at Mike's ear that didn't have a phone clamped to it and felt Mike lean into his touch a little, a possessive smile crossed his face as he ran his hands back down over Mike's chest and he felt the warm thud of Mike's heart against the palm of his hand.

Harvey bent his head against and brushed his lips against the shell of Mike's ear, and when he spoke he tried to suppress the soft, seductive laughter at the back of his throat. His voice was only just above a whisper. "When is it my turn to talk?"

Mike raised a hand to cover the phone and turned to Harvey. "You dare talk about the Andes and you won't be getting any sex for a week."

Harvey's eyebrows quirked at the bite in Mike's voice, he wasn't aware Mike had such a hate for mountain ranges but he was willing to go with it. "That's not really the topic I had in mind…" Harvey let his voice trail off as his slid his hand suggestively down Mike's stomach and he grasped the hem of Mike's shirt and slid it up slowly, making sure the material dragged over Mike's skin.

Mike pressed the back of his hand to stop himself from moaning and then tried to cut into the phone conversation so he could bring it to a close. Evidently, Harvey didn't care that Mike was still on the phone as he slid down a little behind Mike and laid his lips to the soft skin of Mike's neck. Harvey smiled into Mike's warm neck before gently grazing his teeth along the pale skin. He made to mark Mike possessively, but he couldn't be too rough otherwise Mike would be reduced to moaning Harvey's name. And he couldn't have that. Well, he could, but Mike's friend on the phone might wonder what the hell was going on.

Harvey raised his lips to Mike's ear again and considered what would be the most effective method to make Mike squirm most. He moved his hand to run through Mike's hair and took a breath. "Hey, Mike," Harvey grinned as he felt Mike sigh against him. "You know I wish you weren't on the phone right now so you could be moaning my name when I do this…"

Harvey let his hand slide down under the waistband of Mike's trousers and he risked a glance at Mike's face. His eyes had fluttered shut and his teeth were bit into his lower lip as he tried to stay quiet. Harvey's fingertips stroked, devilishly light as Mike's eyebrows came together in a little frown of frustration at having to stay quiet.

Harvey moved his hand back out and used one hand to unbutton and unzip Mike's trousers and push them down off of his slim hips. "Do you want me to stop?" Harvey breathed in Mike's ear. His fingers played along the top of Mike's black boxers, before travelling down a little further. He bent his head and tracked kisses along the curve of Mike's jaw, aware of the change in his breathing. Harvey covered the bulge in Mike's boxers with one hand and squeezed, keeping his pressure and kisses light for the moment.

"Look," Mike choked out, "I gotta go, there's something important I have to deal with." Mike hung up before the voice could start to rattle on about something else and turned to Harvey with eyes full of desire.

"Am I the something important you have to deal with?" Harvey said with a grin. Mike just shook his head at Harvey's words and captured his lips in a kiss, Harvey moved so that Mike was on his back and he leaned over him, bracing himself on strong arms.

"_So_, the Andes, huh?" Harvey muttered as he feathered kisses all over Mike's face. At that, Mike pouted and made to push Harvey from him but he settled for letting Harvey kiss the pout off of his face instead. "Is it my turn to talk now?" Harvey asked, dragging his fingertips down Mike's stomach as he rid him of his shirt.

Mike gave a little nod, confusion floating in his blue eyes. Harvey lay down on his side, moulding himself to Mike's warm body. He propped himself on one elbow and used his free hand to touch different parts of Mike's body. He started by brushing the pad of his thumb against Mike's lower lip before bending and touching a kiss to those parted, vulnerable lips.

"You know, I was thinking about this while you were on the phone." Harvey drew his nails down the centre of Mike's chest. "But you are really gorgeous in bed. You never look better than when you are about to come undone under my touch. Mm, actually, when you're on your knees in front of me… that's pretty good too." He grinned and licked leisurely along Mike's neck, feeling the younger man's breath hitch under his careful attentions. "But then I can hardly complain when you've got your mouth around my cock. God, you're good at that." Mike blushed as Harvey's tone got more seductive, with one hand trailing up and down his side.

"I think you should let me use my ties on you one night," Harvey said slowly, suggestion dripping from his voice, "Tie your wrists together and refuse to let you touch me. Or cover your eyes and heighten your senses a little."

Mike gave a little moan at that, and raised a hand to touch at Harvey's hair. Harvey only continued speaking. "Mm, I can just see it now. Make you more innocent than ever. Vulnerable. Open. And all for me." Harvey gave a satisfied growl as he nipped at Mike's ear with his teeth.

"What else could I possibly do?" Harvey asked lightly as his hand moved to slide down Mike's boxers. "What could I do that would make you arch? I want to see you writhing in pleasure, Mike." Harvey's hand wrapped around Mike's erection, he smiled as Mike shut his eyes tight against the flood of sensation.

Harvey's movements were almost achingly slow. One flick of his wrist had Mike moaning out Harvey's name and pressing his face into the older man's neck as his body contorted in pleasure. Just as Mike started to push up into Harvey's hand, he took his hand away and laid it flat on Mike's stomach which was rising and falling rapidly as he grew more and more needy with desire.

"So eager," Harvey breathed against Mike's fevered skin. "What do you want me to do, puppy? Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do."

"Harvey, _please_," Mike pleaded, his eyes wide with desire. His hands moved over Harvey's warm skin, stroking and touching. A little smile flickered across his face as he saw Harvey react to his touch, and he pressed a desperate, hungry kiss to the older man's lips. "Take me," Mike moaned against Harvey's mouth. "Make me _yours_."

"Now, that _is_ tempting." Harvey moved down Mike's body, pressing kisses to sensitive spots on his body until Mike was practically shuddering with barely suppressed pleasure. As his tongue swept over Mike's hip, the younger man was almost whimpering with need. As Harvey moved, he kept up his continuous speech of what exactly he'd like to do to Mike in his low, seductive, melting voice.

When Harvey closed his mouth over the aching length of Mike's erection, Mike's hips left the bed as he arched. Harvey pushed his hips back down firmly and slowly used his tongue to drive Mike into a state of incoherent pleasure. Harvey pulled off of Mike just before Mike came to pleasure and kissed all the way back up his body. "Not yet, puppy," Harvey said as he licked Mike's neck slowly. Mike could only groan in response.

Harvey turned Mike onto his stomach and a deliciously wanton moan escaped Mike as the warm sheets brushed against his heated skin. Harvey dragged a hand over Mike's shoulders and down his spine possessively; his hand finally came to rest on the curve of Mike's ass. The long, slow caress was almost lazy and Mike made a purring sound from the pillow where he had buried his face.

Harvey bent and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of Mike's spine, his tongue dipping into the dimples there as he felt goosebumps rise on Mike's skin under his slow caresses and kisses. He grazed his teeth along the skin before raising his head and deciding to tease Mike a little more with his words. "You want this, don't you?"

There was a muffled, "Oh, God, yes," from the head of the bed and a lazy grin spread across Harvey's face as he stroked circles over the smooth skin of Mike's ass. The younger man shivered under his touch. "I could spend hours doing this," Harvey said as he tracked kisses over Mike's back. "Just teasing you, tasting you." Each syllable of Harvey's words was slowly enunciated to make it all the more seductive. "I love that right now I can have you _any_ way I want you… and I bet you wouldn't stop me."

"Please, Harvey, now," Mike moaned as Harvey's fingertips drifted back over his ass possessively and when his fingers dipped and stroked, Mike had to catch his breath. He moaned Harvey's name into the pillow and the older man smiled at that: it sounded just as sexy as anything he'd said to Mike that evening. If he said his name a few more times like that, then maybe Harvey would give into Mike's begging and fuck him. As one of his hands pleasured and stretched Mike slowly, he laid kisses over the fine shapes of Mike's shoulder blades.

"You look so good all laid out like this," Harvey sighed as he ran his eyes over the Mike's lithe body lying out on the bed, like a banquet ready for him to devour at his leisure. "You'll look even better when you're in mid-orgasm and moaning my name…"

"Harvey, I- I'm begging you," Mike choked out, his hands now fisted in the pillows as Harvey withdrew his fingers from Mike. Harvey moved up and bent over Mike, touching his lips to Mike's ear softly.

"Say please," Harvey whispered, as he pressed a tender kiss to Mike's temple.

"_Please_. Just fuck me however you want. I just want you to fuck me. Now. _Please_." Mike murmured, his eyes shut as he felt dizzy with desire.

Harvey pressed a kiss to Mike's neck as he almost lay directly on top of Mike, bracing some of his weight on his arms as he guided himself into Mike. The younger man underneath him let out a gasp as he felt Harvey slide inside him and thrust, so that pleasure almost wracked Mike's body immediately.

Once he had slammed his hips home a few times, Harvey paused to start talking again, knowing how his voice had affected Mike up until now. "Do I feel good inside you? Hm?" Harvey bit into the soft skin at the join between Mike's neck and shoulder. "Because you feel so damn good wrapped all around me." Harvey's voice was no louder than a growl as he thrust again, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Harvey's thrusts grew harder and deeper, but he held off on speed since he had spent so long tracking Mike's body with his lips and fingertips slowly. There came a point where even Harvey couldn't continue his onslaught of seductive speech, and he was reduced to only being able to moan into Mike's neck and growl out how good it felt.

"_Harvey_," Mike moaned as he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. Harvey knew what that one word meant when Mike said it in that tone, so he slid his hips forward until he was as deep as he could go and finally let go as he felt Mike start to come undone underneath him. He emptied himself into Mike, feeling warmth spread all over his skin as satisfaction bloomed within him.

They fell silent, and neither of them could utter a word. Harvey collapsed on top of Mike, pressing him into the bed as they lay quiet. Satisfaction surrounded them as they felt their breathing calm slowly. Harvey finally dragged himself off of Mike to lie on his back, feeling utterly sated.

After a while, Mike roused himself and moved to kiss Harvey. "You should talk more in bed," Mike said with a smile. "Your voice is awfully... nice."

But in that moment, Harvey couldn't say a word, he was too satisfied to bother forming words. He put a hand to the back of Mike's head and pulled him down into a kiss. A smile curved his lips when he realised just how much of an effect his voice had on Mike. He certainly would use it again, and then he remembered the idea he had suggested of using his ties on Mike...


End file.
